Broken Marilyn
by prickgirl
Summary: Lydia está rota, Isaac siempre lo ha estado.


Lydia estudió a Isaac por varios minutos hasta llegar a una conclusión bastante básica: el crío gustaba de Allison. Lo presentía por el nerviosismo al hablarle, las manos en los bolsillos, el falso cinismo y las presunciones, que una vez más, eran forzosas.

También la manera en la que alternaba la mirada, turnándose entre Scott y Allison. Sí, definitivamente se sentía atraído por ella. Lydia no sabía con precisión cómo es que darse cuenta de ese hecho la inquietaba. No, no era molestia.

O tal vez sí.

Entendía que Allison tenía las piernas flacas prototipo Tumblr y una actitud más agradable que la suya, bueno, más era un adverbio de cantidad que quedaba corto en la comparación, pero no era el punto. Al tímido e introvertido Isaac le gustaba Allison, la exnovia –a veces novia- de Scott, su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto.

El pequeño ingrato estaba tirando piedras al manantial del que había bebido.

Lydia sonrió felinamente, con la malicia a flor de piel. Pasó sus uñas cortas y pintadas de rojo por el cárdigan de Isaac, quien dicho de paso: parecía que había contratado a un estilista, trazando un caminito.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo: Scott sonriendo, Allison sorprendida –porque el único nombre que salía de los labios de Lydia era el Innombrable, aunque ahora vivía en Londres y seguro dormía con rubias distintas todos los días, pero era tan doloroso e indignante de admitir para Lydia que prefería contar que ella le había cortado a él y no al revés- e Isaac perturbado, inmóvil.

Sintió el cálido aliento cosquillearle la oreja, casi como si se la estuviese besando. Isaac incluso podía distinguir el café, menta y el olor durazno de su brillo labial todo en un revoltijo de fragancias que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—Ya sé tu secreto —susurró con complicidad, observando a Allison—. Pero has de saber que no debes codiciar a la mujer del prójimo.

Isaac tensó los hombros, matándola con los ojos. Lydia Martin le había sacado la piedra desde el día que la invitó a salir y ella lo rechazó, con su tan famosa frase de 'ven conmigo cuando esa bicicleta que conduces tenga un motor y no una cadena'. Hija de su madre. Luego, muy campante como siempre, se apartó, tomó su cartera Louis Vuitton roja edición limitada y repartió besos en el aire.

Ni siquiera había repasado para su examen de Cálculo avanzada, pero consiguió la mayor nota como era usual.

* * *

Lydia se escabulló hasta las regaderas después del juego de Beacon Hills contra un colegio cuyo nombre no se molestó en memorizar. Durante todo el transcurso del partido –algo aburrido para ella, debía reconocer. Desde que el innombrable se había marchado, no tenía a quien hacerle porra-, clavó su vista en la ascendiente estrella del número 14.

Isaac Lahey.

Se desenvolvía con bastante engreimiento dentro del campo, intimidando a los jugadores del equipo contrario, robándose los pases y pelando los dientes a quienes pretendiesen darle un susto. Sólo lo suficiente como para hacerlos dudar de sus facultades, pues los colmillos podían crear confusión en las personas. Acto seguido, pilló la camaradería entre él y Scott, formando su segunda conclusión: Isaac apreciaba más su amistad con Scott que su flechazo por Allison.

Isaac casi se infartó cuando descubrió a Lydia acechándolo, sin siquiera disimularlo. Es más, lo disfrutaba con creces.

—Podría acusarte de acoso sexual —soltó Lahey, sujetando la toalla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Lydia negó con el dedo índice, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en su rostro pálido.

—¿Un hombre acorrala a una mujer? Degenerado sexual. ¿Una mujer acorrala a un hombre? Sexy. Aprende, Isaac —posó sus dedos sobre los del adolescente, acariciándolos sugestivamente—. Después de todo, no estaré toda la vida para enseñarte.

—¿Debería sentirme halagado por el ofrecimiento? —cuestionó irónicamente. A Lydia le agradó la réplica: era casi tan sardónico como ella.

—Creo que deberías considerarlo —aconsejó, con una confianza que ciertamente amedrentaba a Isaac. Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la toalla, por lo que se aferró con más fuerza a ella—. El equipo no siempre viene con el manual de instrucciones.

Y con un comentario tan grácil y simple como ése, Lydia Martin había ganado la batalla.

Maldita sea esa mujer, pensó él.

* * *

Isaac no recordaba cómo había llegado a pedirle a Lydia que estudiara con él, pero algún beneficio debía haber si ella utilizaba su IQ de 170 para explicarle álgebra. No es que no la entendiese, sólo que prefería que Lydia se la aclarara. Por increíble que pudiese sonar, era agradable escucharla hablar sobre un tema que dominaba, con una voz pausada, suave y que él encontraba extrañamente seductora.

Además, sospechaba que ella era mucho más gentil de lo que alguna vez había sido porque conocía la historia con su padre, lo mal que se le daban estas materias y la tiradera de vajillas y los encierros en el congelador. Quizá era lástima lo que experimentaba por él, pero Isaac estaba de acuerdo mientras ella le platicara cerquita, sin comentarios elegantemente lascivos ni puyas de su interés en Allison.

Sí, le gustaba. Pero no de la forma que Lydia quería exponerlo. Sin embargo, admitía que era algo gracioso menospreciar su atractivo y hacerle creer que no todos los sujetos en Beacon Hill botaban las tejas por ella. Le resultaba raro ver a Lydia sin maquillaje, con un suéter barato y el cabello desordenado, los ojos cansados y la piel más pálida que de costumbre.

Isaac se preguntó internamente si Lydia lloraba al dormir. Enseguida supo que sí, porque él también lo hacía.

* * *

Isaac sintió un poco de lástima por el quinto chico que Lydia rechazaba en el trimestre, seguro era parte de un plan intricado hablar muy rápido y usar palabras inentendibles para no verse tan diabla como decían. Los había visto llegar a su casillero, sonreírle coquetamente, tocarle el hombro, la quijada.

Un par de citas y ya querían ir a estudiar a su casa. Vaya desesperados.

Pero bien sabía él que Lydia jamás pasaba de besos, algo que no admitiría ni que cruzaran meñiques. Era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que no se sentía cómoda en intimidad con otros hombres desde que Jackson la había dejado. Como castigo por ser Lydia Martin, no podía deprimirse ni cerrar sus piernas permanentemente o la gente comenzaría a hablar.

Lydia Martin, destruida por un hombre.

Ni loca ella sería capaz de cultivar ese lado 'cabrón' y patético, como se decía a sí misma cuando estaba sola. Lydia era más inteligente que el promedio, más que todos ellos juntos. Los complacía, se dejaba introducir la lengua e inventaba algún pretexto tonto, imposible de refutar.

—Entonces, ¿salimos hoy?

—Lo siento, sesión de estudio.

—Podría ayudarte si quieres.

—Oh, ¿tienes un IQ mayor de 170?

—Ah, bueno, supongo que tú puedes ayudarme a mí en ese caso.

Risa coqueta.

—Veremos.

Allí iba otro ligue, otro tipo que había intentado clavar sus uñas en la etérea Lydia Martin.

Brillante como un diamante.

Isaac sabía que la comparación del diamante no era la más apropiada. No se acercaba de hecho. Lydia era un pedazo de cristal, que resplandecía con la luz y permanecía igual en oscuridad. Frágil, siempre a punto de romperse –o con unas grietas astutamente cubiertas-.

* * *

—¿Qué le ves a Allison?

—¿Qué? Ya te dije que no me gusta.

—Sí, claro. No me engañas Isaac. Pero entiendo tu punto, te avergüenza haberte fijado en el amor de tu amigo. No es nada inédito, han producido unas cuantas películas con esa trama —comentó, mirándolo de reojo—. Fracasos de taquilla, evidentemente.

—Y tú te las has visto todas y coleccionas las novelas de Nicholas Sparks, ¿no es así? —cuestionó, con una sonrisita altanera—. Ya ves que los finales felices sólo ocurren en la televisión.

—¿Todavía no has encontrado a tu Rose, Isaac? —se burló Lydia, confrontándolo sin reservas.

—¿Y tu Jack…

Pero se cortó.

Porque Jack era el diminutivo de Jackson y Jackson había dejado a Lydia después que ella le declarase su amor.

—Está bien. Puedes decir su nombre, no me importa —contestó, con los labios apretados.

—No, lo siento —insistió, insultándose mentalmente—. En verdad se me olvidó…

—Te dije que está bien, Isaac —repitió Lydia levemente más histérica, rebajándose las uñas casi a nivel de la piel con la lima—. ¿Alguna vez has visto Titanic?

—No —se aclaró la garganta, asustado del punto al que quería llegar Lydia.

—¿No? Pues te daré una síntesis: el Titanic se hunde -obviamente, por algo se llama así la película-, Jack y Rose hacen planes de casarse, tener hijos y morir ancianos, pero adivina qué: Jack se muere. Rose, sin embargo, porque quería vivir como le dijo Jack que hiciese, se casa, tiene sus hijos y estira la pata a los cien. Se reencuentran y se dan un beso y se supone que ahí termina la puta película. Ahora, ¿vienes a decirme que los finales felices sólo ocurren en la película? Descubriste América, genio.

—Ya te pedí perdón Lydia —insistió, irritado.

—No vengas a decirme algo que ya sé, Isaac. Los putos finales felices no existen porque siempre hay una Jackie, una Marilyn y un maldito Kennedy.

Isaac no comprendió sus palabras hasta varios días después, cayendo en cuenta el dolor que consumía a Lydia poco a poco.

* * *

Jackie era tranquila y reservada, la perfecta Primera Dama. No obstante, carecía del carácter competitivo y abrasivo del clan Kennedy.

Monroe prodigaba una seducción muy bien estudiada, femineidad y glamour. Era atractiva sexualmente, pasando a veces como tonta sin llegar a serlo. Esa faceta tan marcada había afincado una personalidad neurótica, depresiva y obsesiva. Lydia era una Marilyn Monroe.

Y Kennedy… Bueno, Isaac no es que se había afanado buscando información sobre él. Al parecer, era mujeriego y de mala salud. Aun no lograba descifrar cómo figuraban Jackie y Kennedy en esa ecuación aplicada a la realidad de Lydia, pero no podía evitar reparar en la falta de sueño que ella le producía.

* * *

—¿Sabes cuál es mi canción predilecta de Madonna? —preguntó, a lo que Isaac entornó los ojos hacia ella, pero continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno—. Like a virgin.

Él negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Por supuesto que ella hacía todo a propósito.

—¿Eres virgen, Isaac? —lo interpeló, sin tratar de disimular su curiosidad sobre la intimidad del chico lobo.

—No es como si mis asuntos sexuales fueran de tu incumbencia, Lydia —atinó a contestar, haciendo como si Martin nunca hubiera formulado esa pregunta.

—Oh, vamos. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Isaac. Todos fuimos vírgenes alguna vez antes de dejar de serlos.

Él enarcó una ceja. Sonaba tonto a la primera vez de escucharlo, pero era ridículamente mordaz. Como todo en ella.

—Ya sé: no eres virgen, pero tampoco has tenido tantas experiencias como para considerarte experto —Isaac golpeteó la pasta dura del cuaderno con su bolígrafo, sorprendido de la destreza de Lydia para armar teorías acertadas.

Pero de ningún modo le daría la razón.

—Como sea —respondió, meneando los hombros sin importancia.

—¿Te aterra la intimidad, Isaac? —se atrevió a preguntar, sin el tono despectivo en su voz.

Isaac tuvo que mirarla para asegurarse que sus conjeturas eran verdaderas y no meras suposiciones. Lydia Martin había bajado la guardia: se interesaba por él, no del modo que ella le cuestionaba sobre Allison u otras cosas de su vida, sino verdaderamente desorientada e indecisa.

Casi como si su respuesta fuera a tener algún impacto en Lydia. Isaac se debatió si abrirse al desnudo era una idea prudente, generalmente la honestidad no funcionaba para dos personas quebradas emocionalmente como ellos. A veces era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, sin tratar de mejorarlas para no empeorarlas.

Pero Lydia había cargado tanta mierda que parecía valorar su sinceridad, actuando como si la necesitara con urgencia.

—Nunca me he sentido tan cerca de alguien —murmuró.

Ella asintió, con el desconcierto reflejado en sus movimientos torpes. Intentó sujetar con firmeza el labial, pero en cambio, terminó por mancharse y tirarlo al suelo, maldiciendo en voz baja. Isaac se levantó a ayudarla, sorprendido por la tembladera de sus manos. Lydia lo detuvo, señaló la puerta y le dio la espalda, escondiendo sus ojos llorosos de los petrificados de Lahey. No entendía lo que había hecho para perturbarla, no de esa forma. La última vez que Lydia tuvo una crisis fue la vez en que él los vio juntos, a ella y a Jackson.

—Vete —demandó, elevando la voz.

—No quieres que me vaya, lo sé —intentó calmarla, hablándole pausado aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—No sabes nada —lo sacó a empujones, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Isaac la escuchó romper a llorar desconsoladamente, ahogándose entre las lágrimas y la ansiedad, que le había cerrado la garganta.

Él se dejó caer sobre el piso, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Oía cada llanto apurado de Lydia como si la tuviese al lado, el mismo nudo en su estómago y la irremediable sensación de haberla dañado, aun cuando el alma de Lydia ya no tuviera cura. Isaac entendía por qué ella había reaccionado de esa forma, dándole permiso a las lágrimas aglomeradas en sus ojos para desbordarse libremente.

La respuesta que él le había dado no era la que Lydia esperaba.

En todo el tiempo que se habían compartido juntos, él continuaba sin confiar en ella.

Isaac quiso gritarle que no era verdad, que por miedo, no terminó su oración. Un vidrio se rompió dentro de la habitación, lo que Lahey suponía que era el espejo. Golpeó varias veces la puerta, pero Lydia nunca le abrió. Tampoco se fue, al contrario, Lydia se sobresaltó al encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente dormido, con la respiración apresurada y las bolsas debajo de los ojos horriblemente pronunciadas.

* * *

Lydia notó lo inexperto que Isaac era en la materia una vez que lo tuvo en su cama. El proceso había sido largo, principalmente porque ninguno de los dos estaba listo para exponerse tan crudamente. Lydia le entregó sus años tiernos de la adolescencia a Jackson, quien se los arrebató furiosamente. Isaac, extrañamente, evocaba esa ternura que ella creía enterrada. Le provocaba besarlo, abrazarlo, acariciarle la cabeza, reconfortarlo y sanarlo, pero plenamente consciente sabía que lo último se le antojaba imposible: a primera vista, incluso con sus poderes de hombre lobo y el pelo fácil mágico, Isaac siempre había reflejado su vulnerabilidad sin poder esconderla. Era lo que básicamente lo constituía como persona. Pero Lydia, que se disimulaba tras maquillaje y respuestas inteligentes, no logró reponerse como ella había apostado.

Prácticamente se mantenía en pie porque él la obligaba a hacerlo, no por voluntad propia.

Isaac era como un pequeño cachorrito, maltratado por todos, echado de lo que él consideraba su hogar dos veces, con constantes recordatorios de los fantasmas que le habían arruinado su infancia. Lydia posó sus labios donde ella conjeturaba que su padre lo había golpeado: en la nariz, la frente, los párpados, su abdomen.

Lo besó reiteradamente, intentando retener en su memoria cada uno de los gestos dibujados en su cara. Isaac dejó escapar un gemido ronco de lo profundo de su garganta, clavando sus uñas en las sábanas en una forma desesperada de conservar el autocontrol. Lydia exigió que cerrara los ojos, orden que lo desubicó totalmente pero que obedeció. Tan indefenso se sentía ante ella que el cuerpo no le permitía oponer resistencia, enfebrecido cada vez más conforme sus manos bajaban, desabrochándole el pantalón.

Los ojos le refulgieron de un intenso dorado al darse cuenta de la mirada absorta de Lydia hacia su entrepierna. Entonces, ella le dijo que no se preocupara.

Que haría todo el trabajo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Isaac, quien se encargó durante años de recoger sus piezas y volver a ponerlas juntas.

* * *

Isaac comenzó a escabullirse a su habitación casi todas las noches, tenían sexo, se abrazaban y generalmente se quedaba hasta un poco más de la salida del sol. Él empezó a oler al perfume caro de ella y Lydia disminuyó la acidez en sus comentarios. Se sentaban juntos en el almuerzo, se tocaban los dedos por debajo de la mesa y se encerraban en el baño, no para coger porque Isaac odiaba los lugares reducidos, sino para tentar y escandalizar a los demás.

Nunca se molestaron en decirles a sus amigos que estaban juntos, porque no era secreto para nadie. Allison lo supo cuando en una pijamada, Lydia durmió corrido hasta el día siguiente sin despertar en gritos a medianoche o levantarse llorando. Scott, por otro lado, veía a Isaac menos triste y más seguro, el tipo de fuerza que te da aferrarte a algo.

Aunque a Stiles le dolió aceptarlo, sabía en lo más recóndito de su ser que sólo otra persona tan despedazada como Lydia era capaz de darle lo que necesitaba: aguante.

Nadie podía soportar tanto como Isaac.

* * *

**Notas: **Okey, estoy obsesionada con esta pareja casi nivel-métanmealmanicomio, porque en serio, son lo único en lo que puedo pensar. Sé que está medio shit, pero tenía un BUEN tiempo sin escribir. Considero esto un avance )?. Dios, es tan difícil encontrar fanfics Lysaac en inglés y más aún en español, hasta el momento no he visto ninguno creo. Ojalá que esta pequeña comunidad crezca, tanto en inglés como en español e Isaac y Lydia tengan muchas escenas porque se lo merecen. No dejaré de soñar ;_;. Sé que es imposible que se vuelvan canon, pero seguiré deseándolo, lol.


End file.
